La bande à Picsou
by emokami
Summary: Quand on aime on ne compte pas...sauf si on est un gros radin à la poésie bancale et très imbu de lui-même…


La bande à Picsou

Angeal n'était pas préteur, c'était bien là son moindre défaut.

D'une avarice et d'une radinerie sans pareil, le beau brun ténébreux d'un pas flânant, arpentait les rues de Midgar en quête d'un « joli pitit cadeau tout mimi 83 » pour son plus fidèle ami au large manteau de feu, « Genesis, le soldat top kawaï »

Le héros au sens de l'honneur « qui peut être un fardeau » (_la preuve, y peut pas bouffer des pommes sans culpabiliser alors que c'est très bon pour la santé, non d'un chocopabo_ _!_)…euh…donc il marchait (_d'un pas so sexy !)_ dans le marché (_c'est fait exprès la répétition, cherchez pas, même moi je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai fait ça_). Le soleil levant illuminé le béton des rues, les lampadaires s'éteignaient un à un (_à cause des économies d'énergie qu'il faut faire pour préserver…Argh… *se prend un puluche en peluche sur la tête de la part d'un cornichon OGM rose à pois violets appelé Rodney…et qui lui dit presque gentiment : T'es même pas écolo alors ferme-la* …D'accord, si tu veux mon petit !)…_Bon, on oublie les lampadaires et revenons-en plutôt à cet homme au destin si tragique qu'il ne mérite pas qu'on se foute de lui ainsi…

Il entra dans une bijouterie réputée. Le vendeur, un homme replet au visage ahuri d7e voir son modèle capillaire débarquer dans sa boutique (l'original et toujours mieux que la copie, cet homme ne faisait pas exception) cessa toute activité en le voyant.

-Holà compagnon ! Quelle belle journée, n'est-il pas ? Salua Angeal.

-Euh…

-Cette humble boutique m'a appelée, que dis-je, son attraction était si forte sur mon moi profond que ma personne n'a put s'empêcher d'entrer.

Toute cette sublimissime tirade (_achevée d'être écrite au bout de trois bouteilles de Coca qui ont tout de suite finies dans la poubelle recycla…*Rodney le cornichon OGM menaçant d'appuyer sur le bouton intitulé « Bombe Nucléaire »*_) donc cette phrase dite avec de multiples courbettes, aussi ridicules qu'une tranche de jambon à laquelle on essaie désespérément d'enfiler une robe de Barbie.

-Euh…

Abasourdi par ce langage pompeux (_et aussi par le manque de caféine dès six heures trente-huit et vingt-neuf secondes du matin), _le vendeur ne savait plus quelle attitude adopter (_déjà qu'il en avait une « légèrement » suspecte…)_

-Pour un ami un cadeau je dois trouver. Aucune contrainte je n'ai. Brillant et pimpant je veux ce présent.

-Euh…

Le soldat, inspiré par les étalages, marcha galamment vers eux. Il scruta d'un œil expert (_du moins aussi exercé que peut l'être celui d'un vulgaire voleur de pommes à ses heures peu honorifiquement perdues_). Au bout d'un moment, il demanda le prix d'un collier d'argent incrusté de rubis (_toujours pour Genesis…)_

-Euh…Dix milles Gils.

-Ha haha ! C'est bien trop cher pour mon humble bourse messire marchant, à la prochaine !

Sur ce, le soldat repartit et se dirigea vers un petit magasin à l'enseigne rose fluo. Il y entra et salua la vendeuse au vêtement aussi rose que l'ambiance du magasin.

-Bonjour gente dame. Dans quelques jours, l'anniversaire de mon ami il y a, et un cadeau je lui dois. Ce que je souhaite le vendez-vous dans cet endroit ?

-J'peux vous aider ? (_voix de la vendeuse dans la chanson « Ça m'énerves » de Helmut Fritz_).

Inutile de préciser qu'elle n'avait toujours pas fini de cuver son vin de la veille.

-Vendriez-vous des bijoux ?

-J'peux vous aider ?

-Nan je vous ai pas sonnez.

Exaspéré, il repartit de sa démarche princière en direction d'une autre échoppe.

Angeal entra dans un magasin empli de livres et en ressortit aussitôt. Certes, un bouquin serait le cadeau idéal pour le « top kawaï 83 ! », mais la santé mentale des soldats était prioritaire. Qui sait combien de temps Genesis pourrait passer à lire son nouveau livre à voix haute ?

Il flâna encore un moment dans les rues. Soudain, ô joie, un autre magasin, à l'enseigne bleue ciel, lui tapa dans l'œil.

Le première classe entra.

-Bonjour salua le vendeur.

-Ola compagnon ! Des bijoux vends-tu pour mon ami qui en est féru ?

De son doigt horriblement peinturluré, le commerçant désigna vaguement un coin du magasin.

Angeal, certain d'enfin trouver son bonheur, y alla.

Il farfouilla à droite et à gauche, et finit par dénicher une paire de boucles d'oreille en jade.

-Combien font-elles, mon brave ?

-Dix Gils, monsieur.

-Vous vous fichez de moi ? C'est bien trop cher (_il retrouve son langage normal uniquement lorsqu'il est irrité_) !

Le soldat repartit et alla voir une jeune et charmante jeune femme et lui acheta une fleur pour un Gils pièces, non sans avoir râler tout ce qu'il pouvait sur la hausse des prix sur les végétaux (_cherchez l'erreur, et soyez d'accord avec le fait qu'il a beau être un première classe, il en reste pas moins stupide sur certain point, notamment les mathématiques…)_

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

Genesis, en voyant son cadeau, se mit à sautiller sur place, et ne s'arrêta qu'en remarquant l'étiquette de prix restée accrochée sur sa fleur.

Énervé, il la balança au visage d'Angeal, après l'avoir enflammé au passage (_ça lui arrive de plus en plus souvent de faire ce genre de crasse à son besty besta 4ever…personne n'a jamais bien compris pourquoi…). _Le brun finit donc avec une tête en barbecue et tout est bien qui fini à peu près bien pour les deux Banorans !

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

Quand on aime, on ne compte pas (en théorie…)

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

_**Ainsi s'achève la torture des trios premiers première classe.**_

_**Oscars de la Connerie discernés à (dans l'ordre chronologique) :**_

_**Sephiroth l'otaku joueur de Nintendogs.**_

_**Genesis le mauvais dragueur kikoo lol **_

_**Angeal le radin poétique.**_

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

_**Merci d'avoir prit le temps de lire !**_

.•¤*¤•.¸.•¤*¤•.

PS : Bonne anniversaire au Colonel Poulet Jaune !


End file.
